Protein Man
About Backstory Protein Man used to be an Omni-Topent GeeMan who loved corndogs a lot, unfortunately Omniscience the god of all universes was afraid of him and -75 of overthrowing him. Resulting in the Universe getting reset, but they kept some variant of their power, although lost mostly all of it. Personality, Abilities, other variants He has multiple versions of him including his (WC) Counterpart and his Soul Protein Man counterpart. Protein Man is usually very silly and strange in the first Season although he becomes more series as the threats become more series. (WC) Protein Man is still the old Protein Man, but he can become series, but rarely in Season 3 Episode 1 he smashed Photohon with multiple copies of his room for destroying his room. He was also shown being sent to a different time by Vileon. He was later discovered by Ditto, and they fought each other, and it seemed they were equal. Soul Protein Man is basically the Soul Weegee of Protein Man. He doesn't use his max power very often and usually wants a fair fight which is his downfall. He was killed by Phantoeegee temporarily, but revived by (WC) Protein Man when Azure pleaded to him. Protein Man is shown to be able to fight like all other characters and can transform into his Protein Mode (originally called Infinite Mode) and soon into his Berserk Form, similar to Ultra Rage. He can also fuse with either Weegee to either fuse into Protieegee or Wegrotein. Role In Negative Protein He's friends of Weegee, Awesome Face, Negative Seventy Five and off screen good friends of his Soul counterpart and Azure. In the beginning of the series he was the weakest main character as he had no other forms besides being able to Protieegee or Wegrotein. Although he gained a form later on who was as strong as Phalaxion ultra rage form. Although it isn't shown against him. Protein Man is seen fighting with the heroes mostly and is sometimes defeated such as when he fought against Ghostom. Relationships * Negative Seventy-five (NP) Protein Man is best friends with Negative Seventy-five and always helps him with big situations. All though Negative Seventy-five can get tired of him at times.(WC) Negative Seventy-five hates (WC) Protein Man. All though (WC) Protein Man views (WC) Negative Seventy-five as a friend. * Azure Azure and Soul Protein Man are best friends who help each other out in situations, and team up on battles that require both of them in order to defeat. Azure respects (WC) Protein Man and uses him whenever he needs to resurrect someone he can't. All though he tries to avoid his bad side. * Weegee (NP) Protein Man is really good friends with (NP) Weegee. They also learned how to fuse. (NP) Protein Man is friends with (WC) Weegee. Although not as close they still learned how to fuse. * Awesome Face (NP) Protein Man is pretty good friend to Awesome Face, and they usually assist each other when they have a problem that not one person could handle. * Ghostom Face At first (NP) Protein Man and Ghostom Face were enemies Protein Man attempted to take him down, but failed, and was later injured by Ghostom, but after Ghostom betrayed Phantoeegee they became allies with each other. * Phantoeegee Both (NP) Protein Man and Soul Protein Man are enemies with Phantoeegee. They keep foiling Phantoeegee's evil plans all though during the universes destruction. Phantoeegee kill Soul Protein Man. Then later killed (NP) Protein Man by destroying the universe. * Photohon (WC) Protein Man hates Photohon, because Photohon destroyed his room. Soul Protein Man is enemies with Photohon, because Photohon surprised attacked them after the universes destruction. * NG and WC heroes Soul Protein Man and (NP) Protein Man are both really important to the heroes, and are friends with probably anyone whos alignment is good. (WC) Protein Man resurrects people that they cannot. The heroes were also shown helping (WC) Protein Man fight Ditto who absorbed the rest of the Time Gears. * Vileon All 3 Protein Mans' hate Vileon, Soul Protein Man was killed by Vileon, (WC) Protein Man hates him for almost destroying his room, luckily he had nationwide, (NP) Protein Man hates Vileon because he killed Soul Protein Man and sent (WC) Protein Man to a different time with the Time Gear. * Ditto All 3 Protein Mans' hate Ditto (NP) Protein Man hates Ditto due to him hurting his friends. Soul Protein Man hates Ditto due to him also hurting his friends, and (WC) Protein Man hates Ditto, because Ditto attacked him for no apparent reason, and later forced Ditto to absorb the rest of the Time Gears in the universe. Category:Heroes